


Bed

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chirstmas, Drabble, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: I missed the first day of the klaine advent but I am planning on doing the drabble one each day from now on! The title is the word from the drabble. Hope you enjoy it!





	

Kurt and Blaine were in the moving process. It was a tiring process and Kurt had made a list of all the boxes they had packed and the furniture. The list was checked off as the movers carried the last box.   
The house was not big but better than the shoebox apartment they would have in the city for the same money.   
The first night Blaine and Kurt were both too tired to check what they needed and fell asleep in the couch after eating takeout  
In the morning Blaine smiled and walked to the shower. Kurt felt all his muscles tight and he moved his neck. He looked around confused and frowned.   
-Why am I on the couch?-asked Kurt out loud  
He looked around the house and realised they didn’t have a bed. They had everything but they didn’t think of a bed.   
-Honey-said Kurt walking to the bedroom-We forgot the bed  
Blaine was in a towel and drying his hair in the bathroom. All his hair was wet curls that fell over his forehead. He looked at Kurt and frowned.   
-No way-said Blaine  
-We don’t have a bed-said Kurt-We have tissues but we don’t have a bed. We have the sheets and the pillows but we don’t have a bed  
-It was bound to happen-said Blaine  
Kurt crossed his arms and looked around the bedroom. Blaine left the small towel in the bathroom and walked to Kurt.  
-It’s okay-said Blaine-We won’t have trouble finding a bed. It can’t be more difficult than finding the house  
It proved to be the most difficult part. There were a lot of mattresses, a lot of beds and headboards. Apart from that they wouldn’t agree on how hard or soft they wanted the mattress to be.   
-But a soft bed its better-said Blaine  
-Blaine, I like hard mattresses-said Kurt  
The argument had gone on for at least 5 minutes and the girl was looking at them as if it was a tennis match  
-Okay-said Blaine-Then something in the middle?  
The selling girl was looking at them and she nodded. They chose a mattress, it would arrive in two days. Both of them went back home with a smile. Until they realised they still needed to have a bed.   
They texted their New York friends and Elliot proved to be the one who saved the day. Elliot brought an inflatable mattress that Kurt was filling in with the pump.   
Blaine was unpacking on the floor and he looked at the way Kurt was furrowing his brow and with his arms crossed.  
-It’s okay-said Blaine-We will get it soon  
-I am just annoyed at myself for not realizing it was missing-said Kurt  
Blaine smiled. They went to bed and Kurt sighed when the bed squeaked and moved weirdly at every single thing they did.   
-Just for 2 days-said Blaine hugging him. Kurt prayed he was right.   
Kurt thought they would have a quiet life when the mattress and the bed came but, boy was he wrong.  
They got everything together, put the mattress, the sheets and Blaine looked at Kurt.  
-Done-said Blaine  
They hugged and put their pillows on the same side. Both of them looked up.   
-My side-said Blaine smiling  
-Nope-said Kurt smiling too-Mine  
The little fight went on and Blaine was starting to win.   
Blaine’s phone ringed and he looked at Kurt.   
-We will discuss this later-said Blaine  
Kurt smiled smugly and made his point to go to bed early. Blaine had the same plan and both of them ran and threw themselves at the bed.   
-Yes-said Kurt when he landed first  
-It’s not fair, I’m shorter!   
-Complain to your mother-said Kurt getting under the covers and smiling  
-I hate you-said Blaine moving his pillow to the other side  
Kurt looked at him and Blaine crossed his arms to sleep. Kurt looked at his back and sighed.   
-Okay-said Kurt standing up-You can have it  
-Kurt its okay-said Blaine  
Kurt moved his pillow and pushed Blaine to the side. Kurt laid on the bed and Blaine hugged him  
-That was cute-said Blaine  
-You gave up your side last time-said Kurt kissing him  
-Well, we can share sides-said Blaine getting on top of Kurt  
-I like that agreement-said Kurt smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated   
> English is not my first language  
> Unbeated.


End file.
